


Ziemassvētku sods

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Hermione un Drako nokavē vienu Strupa mikstūru mācības stundu. Tā kā ir Ziemassvētku priekšvakars, Strups nolemj uzlikt viņiem cita veida sodu - cept ziemassvētku piparkūkas kopā ar mājas elfiem. Ziemassvētku korāļi, mirgojoši priekšauti un nepatikšanas ar cepampulveri - tas viss satuvina abus ienaidniekus visnegaidītākajā veidā
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ziemassvētku sods

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542515) by Penelope. 



> Šis stāsts ir daļa no Secret Santa Exchange, ko vadīja Inell specāli weblapai The Quiet Ones. Tā bija dāvana Dženai. Sekojošiem nosacījumiem bija obligāti jābūt iekļautiem: Drako/Hermione, Cūkkārpas laiki, par sodu viņiem jāpalīdz mājas elfiem gatavot svētku mielastu - ieskaitot piparkūku vīriņus, un karam ar Voldemortu ir jābūt aiz muguras. Ko nedrīkstēja iekļaut: nekādu deju un ballīšu, nekādas pikošanās, nekādas rūgšanas un emo, un nekādu nelaimīgu beigu. Šis ir stāsts, kas no tā visa piedzima.
> 
> Tulkojums uzsākts un atļauja saņemta 2006.g 27.decembrī. Pabeigts 2019.d.15. decembrī.
> 
> Autors Penelope (moormanj1@comcast.net)
> 
> Oriģināls bija publicēts šeit http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/penelope/ ( kad fictionalley atjaunos datubāzi)
> 
> Šobrīd kopija darbam lasāma šeit: https://qo-ficexchange.livejournal.com/11683.html

Hermione skrēja uz pils pagrabu cik ātri vien kājas nesa. Nebija jau nekāda nieka lieta kavēt Strupa Padziļināto Mikstūru Mācību, pie tam vēl vairāk kā piecas minūtes. Viņš taču nebūs pārskaities? Galu galā, Hermione bija aizkavējusies tikai lai palūgtu profesoru Vektoru izskaidrot viņai kādu īpaši sarežģītu aritmantikas problēmu, un  _ pilnībā _ pazaudējusi laika sajūtu.  _ Protams _ ka Strups nebūs parastais maitasgabals, jo šoreiz tas taču bija  _ mācību _ dēļ. Turklāt tūlīt pat jau bija klāt ziemassvētki, varbūt ka mazliet ziemassvētku piedošanas un maiguma būs iebiris arī Strupa aukstajā sirdī un viņš atstās tādu kavēšanos un necieņas izrādīšanu nesodītu. Tomēr kaut kā Hermionei nešķita, ka Strups jel kad būtu piedzīvojis ziemassvētku prieku. Nē, visticamāk viņš būs tāds kā parasti - nikns un nepielūdzams. Domas par Strupa dusmu izvirdumu lika meitenei skriet vēl ātrāk.

Viņa ieradās pie Mikstūru kabineta durvīm aizelsusies un pārbijusies. Mirklī, kad Hermiones roka jau sniedzās pie durvju roktura, no pretējās puses ap gaiteņa stūri skriešus iznira Drako Malfojs.

"Malfoj?" Hermione izsaucās, pārsteigta redzēdama puisi tikpat aizelsušos.

"Grendžera?" viņš atbildēja, izskatoties tikpat pārsteigts. Bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka viņi abi ir nokavējuši šo stundu. "Ver vaļā durvis," Malfojs aizelsies rupji uzsauca.

Hermione iešņācās, asi pagrieza rokturi un pagrūda vecās durvis. Meitenei par šausmām, tās pavērās ar skaļu čīkstoņu, tā paziņojot par abu skolēnu ierašanos visiem, kas vien atradās telpā.

Nočaukstēja apmetņi un varēja redzēt pagriežamies galvas. Pāris skolēni pārsteigumā noelsās. Strups pārtrauca savu lekciju pusvārdā un viņa lūpas savilkās nicinošā smīnā.

"Ideāli, Grendžera," Drako saviebies nočukstēja. "Tikpat labi varēji paziņot par mūsu ierašanos ar pūtēju orķestra maršu!"

"It kā  _ es _ būtu pie vainas, ka durvis te gadiem nav eļļotas," meitene pikti atcirta.

Drako atbīdīja viņu sāņus un devās pie Strupa. "Es atvainojos, profesor, mani aizkavēja kāds nelaimīgs pirmkursnieks, kas bija novēlies pa kāpnēm. Man nācās palīdzēt viņam atrast medicīnas spārnu..."

"Vai patiesi?" Strups pārtrauca Drako runas plūdus. "Miss Grendžere, vai es pareizi saprotu, ka jūs palīdzējāt Malfoja jaunskungam šai pasākumā?"

"Protams ka  _ nē _ ," Hermione atbildēja, sašutusi jau par to vien, ka kaut ko tādu varētu viņai piedēvēt. Viņa pienāca tuvāk un nostājās soli sāņus no Drako. "Es mazliet aizkavējos pēc aritmantikas stundas, sarunājoties ar profesoru Vektoru..."

"Tātad jūsuprāt aritmantika ir svarīgāka par mikstūrām?" Strups asi noprasīja.

"Nē, profesor, protams..." Hermione mēģināja atbildēt.

"Un, Malfoja jaunskungs, jums laikam piemīt kādas man līdz šim vēl nezināmas spējas?" Strups jau bija atkal pievēries Drako un veltīja viņam niknu skatienu.

"Es atvainojos?" Drako tik vien spēja kā apjukumā izdvest.

"Man vienkārši ir grūti noticēt, ka jūs spējat atrasties divās vietās vienlaikus," Strups turpināja.

"Atvainojiet, es tiešām nesaprotu..." Drako izdvesa.

Hermione vērsa skatienu no Strupa uz Drako un atpakaļ. Strups izskatījās pārskaities, bet Drako likās vēlamies šobrīd atrasties kaut kur otrā pasaules malā.

"Man patiesi interesē fakts, kā jūs reizē spējat tēlot žēlsirdīgo samarieti un aizvest nabaga pirmkursnieku uz slimnīcu, un tai pat laikā, kā mani informēja daži mazliet uzcītīgāki un punktuālāki jūsu biedri, saldi šņākt bibliotēkā?"

Drako pārlaida skatienu klasei, kā meklēdams kādu ko nogalināt. Hermione pakāpās soli atpakaļ, gadījumā ja slīdeņa dusmas izvirstu pār tuvāko, kas patrāpītos pa rokai.

"Jūs abi tiksiet sodīti," Strups paziņoja, pat nedodot Drako iespēju atbildēt.

"Bet profesor," Hermione iesāka, "es to  _ darīju  _ mācībām--"

"--Man  _ vienalga _ , mis Grendžere --"

"--Bet profesor--" Drako mēģināja iejaukties.

"--Apklustiet,  _ abi _ ! Pēcstundas uz nedēļu--"

"--Bet profesor, ir taču gandrīz  _ Ziemassvētki _ ," Hermione lūdzās, pati pārsteigta par savu dūšu tā pārtraukt Mikstūru Meistaru.

Brīdi likās, ka Strups gatavojās vēl kaut ko teikt, taču tad viņš pārdomāja. Profesora lūpas lēnām savilkās smīnā, kas lika Hermionei sākt justies pagalam neomulīgi. Drako pašķielēja uz meiteni, sarauca uzacis, un tad atkal pievērsās profesora vērošanai.

"Jums taisnība, Grendžeres jaunkundz," Strups paziņoja lipīgi saldā - kā no indīgiem augiem ievākta medus - balsī.

"Man ir taisnība?" meitene šokā izdvesa.

"Viņai ir taisnība?" arī Drako bija apjucis.

"Jā. Patiešām,  _ ir  _ jau gandrīz Ziemassvētki. Un  _ tāpēc  _ es domāju, ka jums abiem par pienācīgu sodu kalpos kopīgs darbs nedēļas nogalē - kopā ar mājas elfiem jūs piedalīsities Cūkkārpas Ziemassvētku mielasta sagatavošanā," Strups lepni paziņoja, sakrustojis rokas uz krūtīm.

Hermione noelsās gandrīz tikpat skaļi kā Drako.

"Ko?" viņa iesaucās.

"Es atvainojos, ko?" Drako neticīgi pārjautāja.

"Jūs dzirdējāt. Piektdien tieši pulksten trijos pēcpusdienā pieteiksities virtuvē." To pateicis, Strups atkal pagriezās pret tāfeli un sāka turpināt rakstīt mikstūras komponentu sarakstu.

"Jūs taču jokojat!" Drako negaidot iebrēcās. "Es pilnīgi droši  _ nestrādāšu _ \--"

Strups zibenīgi apcirtās, un viņa sejā varēja lasīt slepkavnieciskus nodomus. "Malfoja jaunskungs, jūsu labākajās interesēs būtu turēt muti ciet un apsēsties savā vietā. Par necieņas izrādīšanu, nepunktualitāti un iedrošināšanos melot man acīs skatoties, jūs jau esat pazaudējis savam tornim piecdesmit punktus. Nedomāju, ka jūsu biedriem patiks, ja jūs turpināsiet tos zaudēt tādā pat ātrumā."

"Piecdesmit?" Drako šokā izdvesa un apklusa.

"Jā, un tagad apsēdieties. Grendžeras jaunkundz, aizveriet lūdzu muti, jums tas nepiestāv," Strups sacīja, atkal pievēršoties tāfelei.

Hermione nebija aptvērusi, ka stāv ar pavērtu muti. Meitene joprojām šokā skatījās uz Strupu. Vai tiešām viņš tikko bija pavēlējis viņai gatavot Ziemassvētku mielastu kopā ar Drako? Viņš ko, prātu bija zaudējis? Beidzot meitene saņēmās pietiekoši, lai klusējot aizvilktos līdz pirmajai brīvajai vietai un tur atkristu solā. Nez kāpēc šķita, ka piektdiena pienāks ātrāk, nekā viņa to gaidīja - tikai lai padziļinātu viņas ciešanas.

* * * * *

Un patiesi, likās ka laiks tīšuprāt bija izlaidis otrdienu, trešdienu un ceturtdienu, un, pirms Hermione to pa īstam aptvēra, piektdiena bija klāt.

Drūmā noskaņojumā meitene sēdēja pie pusdienu galda un ar dakšiņu dzenāja pa šķīvi gaļas šķēli un kartupeļus.

"Nepārdzīvo, Hermion, varbūt ka nebūs nemaz tik ļauni," Harijs mēģināja viņu uzmundrināt.

Hermione tikai nikni paskatījās uz zēnu.

"Beidz pūsties, Harijam ir taisnība," Džinnija piebalsoja, "tas varētu būt pat visai jauki. Nav jau tā, ka tev visu laiku būs jābūt blakus Drako."

"Strups teica, ka mums būs jāstrādā  _ kopā _ ," Hermione nomurmināja.

" _ Kopā _ ar mājas elfiem. Tu tīri labi vari strādāt vienā virtuves galā, bet viņš otrā," Džinnija paziņoja.

Hermione pacēla galvu un vārgi pasmaidīja. "Tev taisnība. Varbūt ka tas nebūs tik briesmīgi."

"Jūs ko, prātu esat izkūkojuši?" Rons iesaucās, šķopelējot iekšā samīcītos kartupeļus ar mērci. "Hermionei būs puse dienas jāpavada kopā ar  _ Malfoju _ !" 

"Ron!" Harijs un Džinnija reizē iesaucās.

"Ko es?" viņš apjucis izdvesa.

Hermiones seja izstiepās, un viņa atspieda galvu uz rokām, ar nopūtu atbīdot prom šķīvi ar pusdienām. Kaut kā apetīte bija galīgi pazudusi.

Kad pulkstenis nosita trīs pēcpusdienā, Hermione devās uz virtuvi īgna un neapmierināta. Viņas svētku sajūta no pāri plūstošas kalnu upes bija sarukusi par tikko samanāmu tērcīti tuksnesī.

Kāds laimīga paskata mājas elfs pavēra viņai virtuves durvis, ar jautru smaidu aicinot ienākt. Hermione nespēja nepasmaidīt pretī un nepateikt paldies. Varbūt ka viss tomēr nebūs tik ļauni. Viņa noticēja šai domai tik ilgi, kamēr neiegāja dziļāk virtuvē un nepamanīja Drako.

Zēns izskatījās pārskaities līdz nāvei. Viņa seja pauda visdziļāko nicinājumu, un ap vidu Drako bija sarkans priekšauts ar mirguļojošu ziemassvētku eglīti centrā. Hermione nespēja novaldīties un sāka skaļi smieties.

Zibens ātrumā Drako rokā parādījās zizlis un pavērsās pret Hermioni. Nākošajā mirklī kāds mājas elfs skaļi iekliedzās, sasita plaukstas, un gan Drako zizlis no izstieptās rokas, gan Hermiones paslēptais zizlis atradās elfa rokās.

"Man žēl, bet studentiem virtuvē burt ir aizliegts."

Hermione bija reizē pateicīga un uztraukusies. Vismaz Drako nevarēs viņu tagad negaidīti nolādēt, taču arī viņa pati nevarēja sevi vairāk aizstāvēt..

"Te būs, jaunkundz," sīka balstiņa paziņoja.

Hermione paskatījās lejup un ieraudzīja mājas elfu turam rokās zaļu priekšautu ar sarkanbalti strīpainu cukurnūjiņu centrā.

"Būs valkāt," elfs paziņoja.

"Pateicos," Hermione atbildēja, pārmetot priekšauta cilpu pāri galvai un tad sasienot jostu uz muguras. "Ko man vajadzēs jums palīdzēt?"

"Tev un viņam būs gatavot piparkūkas," elfs sacīja, satverot Hermiones roku un aizvedot viņu tur, kur jau stāvēja Drako.

"Viss jums vajadzīgais būt šai sarakstā."

Mājas elfs pasniedza Hermionei sarakstu ar receptes sastāvdaļā, uzsmaidīja viņai un Drako un tad aizsteidzās tālāk. Hermione piegāja pie virtuves galda, apstājās blakus milzīgajai mīklas bļodai un sāka pārlūkot sarakstu. Visu laiku viņa burtiski juta, kā Drako skatiens izurbj caurumus viņas mugurā. Meitene nogrozīja acis un apcirtās, veltot zēnam naidpilnu skatienu, taču, pirms viņa paguva ko teikt, Drako ierunājās pirmais.

"Vai tu esi aptvērusi, ka mums būs jāpagatavo piparkūkas  _ visai _ skolai?" viņš drūmi pavaicāja.

Hermione nopūtās. "Vai tu domā, ka tikai Slīdeņi ir pelnījuši piparkūkas Ziemassvētkos, Malfoj?"

Malfojs to ignorēja. "Tu maz aptver, cik daudz piparkūku mums būs jāpagatavo?" viņš piesarcis noprasīja.

"Es teiktu ka visai daudz," meitene klusi atbildēja, pārskatot sarakstu.

"Mēs te pavadīsim  _ visu _ dienu!" zēns iečīkstējās.

"Man liekas, ka tā arī bija ideja, Malfoj. Tas tomēr  _ ir _ sods..." Hermione apklusa un paskatījās uz viņu. "...mums vajadzēs savākt kopā visas nepieciešamās sastāvdaļas, lai varētu ķerties pie mīcīšanas."

"Dod šurp sarakstu. Es nevaru pieļaut, ka tu kaut ko salaid dēlī," Drako paziņoja, pūloties izraut Hermionei sarakstu. Meitene pacēla to gaisā, turot neaizsniedzamu.

"Nedomāju vis. Man liekas, ka labāk  _ man _ savākt visu nepieciešamo. Kas zina, ko tu vēl tur piemetīsi klāt. No tāda kā tu es mierīgi varētu sagaidīt arī indi," Hermione dusmīgi atcirta.

"Dod šurp sarakstu, Grendžera!" Drako piedraudēja.

"Labi, te būs," meitene paziņoja, pārplēšot sarakstu uz pusēm. "Tev būs tava daļa un man manējā." Apcirtusies uz papēža otrādi, viņa devās sameklēt pirmo sastāvdaļu no savas saraksta daļas, atstājot pārskaitušos Drako aiz muguras, bezspēcīgās dusmās noskatoties viņai pakaļ.

Hermione uzmanīgi soļoja atpakaļ pie lielā virtuves galda, pūloties noturēt rokās daudzās pakas ar receptes sastāvdaļām. Tur bija Leftija Madāmas Garastāvokļa noteikšanas cepamā soda, vārāmā sāls, Laimīgās Ednas ingvera pulveris, kārba ar kanēli un paciņa ar krustnagliņām. Viņas saraksta pusē pirmo no komponentiem nevarēja plīsumā salasīt, un meitene cerēja, ka Drako pusē trūkstošais komponents tomēr būs sameklēts.

Viņa tikko bija pabeigusi kārtīgi sarindot atnestās sastāvdaļas, kad ieradās Drako un pikti nometa uz galda blakus viņējām savu saraksta pusi.

“Tas ir _smieklīgi_! Tas ir _aizvainojoši_! Nespēju noticēt, ka _man_ te jāstrādā ar rokām virtuvē, un vēl kopā ar _mājas elfiem_!” viņš riebumā saviebās.

“Mājas elfi ir daudz labāka kompānija par tevi,” Hermione atcirta, pasniedzoties pie Malfoja atnestajām sastāvdaļām un sākot tās izkārtot.

“Un tā masa vispār ir kaut kas pretīgs!” Drako turpināja čīkstēt. “Izskatās pēc darvas un tik pretīgi burbuļo.” Viņš pagrūda stikla trauku uz Hermiones pusi un noberzēja rokas pie priekšauta.

Meitene pašūpoja galvu un pacēla stikla podu. “Tā _nav_ darva bet gan sīrups, Malfoj. Un tās _dīvainās_ skaņas, kas tur skan, tie ir smiekli. Tāpēc jau to tā sauc par Smieklu Sīrupu. Lai gan, kā lai es vainoju tevi, ka tu nespēj atpazīt prieka izpausmi, ja tu nekad tā pa īstam neesi savā dzīvē bijis laimīgs.”

Drako atkārās žoklis. Tad viņš sapurinājās un izskatījās jau esam gatavs kaut ko atcirst, bet Hermione pasteidzās pirmā.

“Manā saraksta pusē pirmais komponents ir nesalasāms, Tu savā daļā vari to izlasīt?” viņa pajautāja.

Drako pastūma savu saraksta pusi tuvāk Hermionei. Tagad viņa varēja izlasīt, ka trūkstošā daļa ir milti. Īss skatiens uz gatavošanas leti apstiprināja, ka Drako miltu paku bija atnesis.

“Lieliski. Tagad mums ir viss nepieciešamais, varam sākt,” meitene paziņoja, atttraušot no sejas nepaklausīgu matu šķipsnu un pievēršoties lielajai bļodai uz galda. Viņa pacēla lielo koka karoti un sāka lasīt recepti. “Sajauciet sviestu un cukuru. Tas ir vienkārši.”

Hermione atbēra prasīto cukura daudzumu no pakas bļodā, tad pievienoja tam sviesta gabalu un sāka izmaisīt. Tad viņa atskatījās pār plecu uz Drako. Puisis tā arī stāvēja virtuves vidū, rokas sakrustotas uz krūtīm un seja saviebta nicīgā grimasē.

“Vispār taisies sākt man palīdzēt, vai arī tā arī stāvēsi ar saverkšķītu degunu visu dienu?” viņa painteresējās.

“Es…” Drako sastomījās. “... negatavoju…”

Hermione noelsās. “Kāds pārsteigums,” viņa sarkastiski paziņoja. “‘Man tev arī ir viens pārsteigums - šodien tu gatavosi. Strupa sods, atceries varbūt par ko tādu?”

“Bet,” zēns nodūra skatienu. “Es negatavoju.”

“Goda vārds, Malfoj. Es varu saprast, ka tev pie tavu vecāku bagātības nav bijis vajadzības kaut vienu vienīgu reizi gatavot ko ēdamu, bet nesaki man, ka tu ne reizi naktī neesi bijis izsalcis, ievilcies virtuvē un kaut ko sev sameistarojis..” Kad Drako neko neatbildēja, viņa pārsteigumā sarauca uzacis. “Tu taču kaut vai sviestmaizi sev esi kādreiz uzmeistarojis?”

Drako uz mirkli pacēla skatienu no grīdas. Hermionei šķita, ka uz mirkli tur varēja redzēt… vājumu.

“Nē,” viņš strupi atcirta.

“Nekad nekad?” meitene šokā noelsās.

“Jā, nekad, Grendžer. Tagad esi apmierināta? Nekad savā mūžā es neesmu gatavojis.”

Hermione klusējot stāvēja un tikai samirkšķināja acis. Tas taču nebija reāli. Tas nebija iespējams, ka Drako nekad savā mūžā nebūt sev ko gatavojis. Tas bija tik neiespējami, tik prātam neaptverami, un tai pat laikā Hermione saprata, ka ir spējīga tam noticēt. Galu galā, Drako tiešām varēja dzīvot tā, ka nekad nebija spiests kaut ko darīt pats sev. Un tai mirklī viņai kļuva Drako žēl .

Hermione nopūtās. “Nu labi, Malfoj, tas ir ļoti vienkārši. Tev tikai vajag sākt domāt par ēdiena gatavošanu tāpat kā par mikstūru maisīšanu…”

“...mikstūru maisīšanu?” Drako viņu pārtrauca.

“Tieši tā. Mums ir komponentu saraksts. Un mums ir instrukcija, cik daudz un kad tieši ko pievienot. Elementāri. Nāc un paskaties pats!”

Drako šaubīdamies pienāca klāt un apstājās Hermionei aiz muguras. Meitene pasniedza viņam lapu ar recepti, un zēns pārskrēja tai ar acīm.

“Mikstūru maisīšanu?” viņš nomurmināja, paceļot un apgrozot rokās kanēļa kārbiņu.

“Tieši tā. Tagad, ja tu sāksi pievienot olas un etiķi, es sagatavošu sīrupu.”

“Labi,” Drako noņurdēja, noliekot kanēļa trauku un paņemot olas. “Ar zizli tas būtu vienkāršāk.”

“Nu,” Hermione nomurmināja, pūloties attaisīt sīrupa burku. “Šoreiz tev nāksies to darīt pašam savām rokām. Vientieši vienmēr gatavo ēdienu bez maģijas palīdzības, tas nemaz nav tik…” Viņa aprāvās, pūloties atskrūvēt vāku, kas spītīgi atsacījās kustēties, “... nāc taču nost, tu stulbais bleķa..”

Drako pastiepās un izrāva burku no Hermiones rokām. Viņa varēja tikai šokā skatīties, kā zēns spēcīgi satver un pagriež burku un vāku pretējos virzienos. Kluss būkšķis, un tā atsprāga vaļā. Pirms vēl atskanēja smiekli, Drako jau bija iegrūdis to atpakaļ Hermionei.

“Es _neesmu_ vientiesis, Grendžera,” Drako caur zobiem izdvesa, uzgriežot viņai muguru un sākot nomērīt pareizo etiķa devu mīklas bļodai.

“Es zinu,” meitene klusi atbildēja. “Paldies ka atvēri vāku.” Viņa uzmanīgi vēroja Drako, pūloties saprast, kas gan bija licis viņam tā palīdzēt ar ietiepīgo sīrupa burku. Zēns ignorēja pateikto paldies, un tā laikam bija pat labāk. Tāpat jau bija pārāk nepierasti iedomāties, ka Drako labprātīgi izdarītu ko labu.

Bez īpašām problēmām viņi pievienoja pirmajam maisījumam atlikušās sastāvdaļas. “Ja tu tagad samaisīsi to visu, es sagatavošu Ivana Aisina atdzesinošo piedevu. Tas padarīs mīklu vēsu, un mēs varēsim sākt to izrullēt,” Hermione pasniedza Malfojam savu pamatīgo karoti. Viņs to paņēma bez liekiem protestiem un turpināja maisīt lielās bļodas saturu.

Hermione atplēsa paciņu un pārkaisīja pāri mīklai, Drako beidzot to maisīt. Drīz vien mīkla bija sastingusi ciešā masā.

“Lieliski,” viņa paziņoja. “Aiznesīsim to šeit,” meitene norādīja uz gatavošanas leti. Divatā viņi pārnesa bļodu turp, bet, kad mīklu vajadzēja izvelt uz letes, Drako teju vai izmeta bļodu no rokām, kad piepeši mājas elfi iesāka dziesmu.

“Sasodīts!” viņš sagrīļojies iesaucās, tik tikko noturējis bļodu ar mīklu līdz stingrā masa izvēlās uz letes. “Ko tie muļķa elfi te iedomājās darīt?”

Hermione, ieraudzījusi Drako seju, izplūda skaļu smieklu lēkmē. “Viņi taču dzied, Malfoj.”

“To es _zinu_ , ka viņi dzied, Grendžera. Bet _kāpēc_ viņi dzied? Tas ir tik satraucoši,” zēns veltīja elfiem nicinošu skatienu un tad vēl piktāk paskatījās uz smejošos Hermioni.

Meitene izņēma no atvilktnes divus mīklas ruļļus un pasniedza vienu Drako. Tad viņa sadalīja mīklu divās vienādās daļās un pastūma vienu uz zēna pusi. Drako turpināja nikni skatīties uz meiteni.

“Ir taču Ziemassvētku laiks, Malfoj. Cilvēki mēdz Ziemassvētkos dziedāt. Tu ko, nekad neesi dzirdējis kā dzied korāļus?”

Hermione jau sāka izrullēt mīklu, kad Drako beidzot atbildēja viņai. “Malfoji nedziet muļķīgus ziemassvētku korāļus,” viņš indīgā tonī paziņoja.

Hermione paraustīja plecus un turpināja izrullēt mīklu. Pat īsti neapzinoties, viņa klusi sāka piedungāt līdzi elfu uzņemtajai melodijai.

“Ko tu _dari_!” atskanēja Drako balss.

Meitene paskatījās uz viņu un tad atkal pievērsās darbam. “Es te vispār mīklu rullēju, Malfoj.”

“Tas nav tas, ko es domāju! Tu ko, _dziedi_?!” Drako balss bija nicinājuma pilna.

“Jā, Malfoj. Es dziedu. Tikai tāpēc, ka tavā dzimtā nav pieņemts izbaudīt Ziemassvētku prieku un gaišumu, nenozīmē ka tā dara arī visā pārējā pasaulē. Ziemassvētki vispār ir mani paši mīļākie svētki, un pat tev neizdosies tos man sabojāt ar savu īgnošanos,” Hermione asi atcirta.

Drako atkārās žoklis. Tad viņa mute atkal savilkās pierastajā indīgajā smīnā, un viņš visai enerģiski sāka apstrādāt mīklu ar veltni. “Mēs svinam Ziemassvētkus,” viņš caur zobiem noņurdēja.

Hermione pārsteigumā samirkšķināja acis. Ja salika kopā to rūgumpoda tikko izmesto piezīmi, to drūmi sakrunkojušos pieri zem blondajām cirtām, tās indīgā smīnā savilktās lūpas, to priekšautu ar mirgojošo eglīti centrā, un vēl pievienoja mājas elfu smalkajās balstiņās dziedāto ziemassvētku dziesmu, šī aina likās pavisam sirreāla, un Hermione vairs nespēja novaldīties. Viņa izplūda histērisku smieklu lēkmē.

“Par ko tu zviedz, Grendžera?”

“Neko,” Hermione iekoda apkšlūpā un aizgriezās. “Neko. Es tikai iedomājos, tu teici, ka jūs arī svinat Ziemassvētkus…”

“Jā, mēs svinam,” zēns apvainotā tonī atcirta.

“Jā, protams, jūs svinat,” Hermione sarkastiski piezīmēja. “Mani gan māc aizdomas, ka mājas elfu spīdzināšana Ziemassvētkos nevarētu tikt pieskaitīta pie īstām Ziemassvētku izpriecām.”

“Aizveries, Grendžera,” zēns pikti pārtrauca viņu. “Še!” viņš pagrūda uz Hermiones pusi apaļu bundžiņu sidrabainā krāsā. “Tas tev jāuzkaisa uz mīklas.”

“Kāpēc?” meitene apjuka. 

“Kā, pie velna, lai _es_ zinu!”

Hermione paņēma bundžiņu un sāka uzmanīgi apkaisīt izrullēto mīklas plāksni ar krāsaino pulveri. “O jā, es pilnīgi jūtu, kā no tevis izstaro Ziemassvētku prieks un laime. Piedod ka es apšaubīju tavus vārdus.”

Drako viņai veltīja negantu skatienu, taču meitenei tas izsauca tikai vēl platāku smaidu sejā. Hermione izvēlējās formiņu piparkūku vīriņa izskatā un iespieda mīklas plātnē. Kad sidrabainais materiāls atdalīja piparkūku figūriņu no pārējās masas, tā iemirdzējās un pati izkrāsojās. 

“Skat tik!” Hermione sajūsmā iesaucās. “Tad redz ko tas pulveris dara!” Viņa uzmanīgi pacēla izgriezto vīriņu un apgrozīja rokās. Sejiņu, kas tikko bija iezīmējusies, vīriņam rotāja plats smaids līdz pat ausīm. “Paskaties, viņš pat smaida!”

“Lieliski,” Drako noņurdēja, sākot izspiest piparkūku vīriņu no sava mīklas gabala. Arī viņa vīriņš pats izkrāsojās, taču, kad Drako to izcēla no pārējās masas, seja piparkūku vīriņam bija saviebusies. “Ko tas vēl nozīmē?” Drako sašuta, apgrozot savējo figūriņu.

Hermone paskatījās uz savējo un tad uz Drako vīriņu, un pēc tam uz pašu Drako. “Es teiktu, ka tā būs Leftija Madāmas Garastāvokļa noteikšanas cepamā soda, Malfoj. Tu viebies, un tavs vīriņš tieši tāpat.” Viņa paraustīja plecus un aizgriezās. “Liec viņu uz cepamplāts un taisi nākamo. Mums ir daudz vēl ko darīt.”

Drako izlēma paklusēt. Tomēr, viņš ievēroja, ka, tiklīdz vīriņš bija nolikts uz cepamplāts, tā viebšanās no viņa sejiņas pazuda. Un, kas bija vēl ļaunāk, kad Hermione novietoja savējo vīriņu turpat cieši blakus viņa gatavotajam, lai ekonomētu vietu uz virsmas, viņa vīriņš atļāvās uzsmaidīt meitenei.

“Stulbais ķēms,” Drako nomurmināja, izspiežot mīklā nākamo figūriņu.

“Un jau atkal tavs Ziemassvētku gars nebeidz vien mani apžilbināt,” Hermione piezīmēja, atgriežoties pie figūriņu izspiešanas.

Tā abi turpināja - izspiest figūriņu, izcelt un novietot uz pannas, lidz tā bija piepildīta. Gluži kā to vien gaidījis, kāds no mājas elfiem piešāvās klāt un aiznesa pilno cepamplāti kaut kur dziļāk virtuvē, kamēr tās vietā nogūlās jauna, tukša. Un jā, Hermiones vīriņi visi kā viens smaidīja, kamēr Drako gatavotos rotāja vairāk vai mazāk greizi viepļi. Neviens no viņiem neko nesacīja labu brīdi, līdz Hermione atkal sāka klusi piedungāt līdzi mājas elfu dziesmām.

Drako ieklausījās meitenes dungošanā un vēl vairāk saviebās, vērojot savu kārtējo saviebušos piparkūku vīriņu. Nu kā gan viņa varēja justies tik ļoti laimīga? Pie Merlina bārdas, viņiem bija te jāstrādā virtuvē, bez zižļiem, pašiem savām rokām, kā tādiem pēdējiem vientiešiem, nē, pat ļaunāk, kā tādiem _mājas elfiem_! Dzirdot, kā meitenes balss savijas ar elfu smalkajām balstiņām, Drako domas atgriezās pie Ziemassvētku svinībām viņa dzimtajās mājās. Viņa ģimenē nekad nedziedāja ziemassvētku dziesmas, un līdz šim viņš pat nebija iedomājies pajautāt, kāpēc gan tā. Līdz šim viņam pat nebija ienācis prātā _pabrīnīties_ , kāpēc tā notiek. Tas vienkārši bija kaut kas tāds, ko Malfoji nedarīja. Dāvanas viens otram gan viņi pirka - uz to svētku daļu viņš vienmēr bija ļoti gaidījis… tikt pie tā, ko kārojās.

Zēna skatiens atkal pievērsās meitenei. Hermione tobrīd kā reiz novietoja kārtējo smaidošo piparkūku vīriņu uz cepamās plāts, klusi dungojot pie sevis melodiju, un, viņai atgiežoties pie letes ar mīklu, meitenes kājas sitās pie virtuves grīdas kā bungas dziesmiņas ritmā. Pamanījis Hermioni paskatāmies uz viņa pusi, Drako steigšus aizgriezās.

Kad viņš izspieda nākamo vīriņu, Drako paskatījās uz tā seju, vairāk ieraduma, nekā intereses pēc. Taču šoreiz vīriņa seja nebija saviebusies. Tā izskatījās raudoša. Steigšus Drako aizstiepa to un uzmeta uz cepamplāts, atgriežoties pie mīklas. Diemžēl nākamais vīriņš viņam sanāca tieši tāds pats - skumju pilns. Zēns mēģināja arī to steigšus nolikt uz plāts un atgriezties, taču šoreiz Hermione ievēroja notiekošo. Viņa paskatījās vērīgāk uz piparkūku vīriņiem, un tad pacēla acis pret Drako.

“Vai man izliekas, vai arī tas vīriņš _raud_?” viņa apjukusi izdvesa.

“Nē.” Drako pikti atcirta.

Meitene nolika savu spiežamo formiņu un iecirta rokas sānos, nostājusies aci pret aci ar Drako. “Klausies, Malfoj, Ee labi saprotu, ka šī ir pēdējā vieta uz zemes, kur tu šobrīd vēlētos atrasties. Un, tici man, šī sajūta mums ir abpusēja. Tikai, mums nav izvēles, un pie Merlina bārdas, ir tomēr Ziemassvētki! Tāpēc vai tu varētu vienreiz beigt būt tāds rūgumpods un sākt uzvesties pieklājīgāk? Es jau saprotu, tas tev ir grūti. _Tu_ ienīsti _mani_. _Es_ ienīstu _tevi_. Bet varbūt ka tas nešķistu tik briesmīgi, ja tu kaut vai _pamēģinātu_ beigt tā pūsties un kaut mazliet pasmaidīt.” viņa nobēra teju vienā elpas vilcienā.

Hermione jau sagatavojās saņemt pretī no Drako kārtīgu asu vārdu birumu, taču viņai par pārsteigumu, zēns tikai paraustīja plecus.

“Labi,” viņš sacīja, ejot atpakaļ uz savu darba vietu. “ Bet tos sasodītos karoļus es tik un tā nedziedāšu.”

“Nu labi,” meitene atzina, pasmaidot par to, ka vismaz kaut kāds atkusnis šai aukstajā karā bija panākts. “Un, tīri vēstures piezīmēm, jā, es redzēju ka tas vīriņš raudāja.” Drako neatbildēja, tā vietā zēns tikai aizgriezās. Nākamais vīriņš, ko viņs pacēla rokās, ne īsti raudāja un ne īsti viebās, bet laimīgs arī neizskatījās. Viņš pašķielēja uz Hermiones pusi. Meitene strādājot šūpoja galvu dungotās melodijas ritmā. Tai mirklī Drako tā sāka skaust tas, ka viņa var būt tik laimīga, ka viņa spēj pat visdrūmākās situācijas padarīt labākas. Drako paskatījās lejup uz savu vīriņu, un saprata, ka tas atkal raud.

“Es nekad neesmu dziedājis ziemassvētku dziesmiņas,” Drako negaidīti sacīja, turpinot vērot savu piparkūku vīriņu. Hermione sastinga, lēni nolika savus darbarīkus un pagriezās uz viņa pusi.

“Uun?” viņa klusi pavaicāja, brīnoties, kāpēc gan lai Drako ko tādu viņai sacītu.

“Es… es nezinu vārdus…” zēns nočukstēja. “Nevienai no tām…”

Hermione brīdi klusēja, nezinot ko lai atbild. “Ēe… vai tu _vēlētos_ tos iemācīties?” viņa beidzot saņēma dūšu pavaicāt.

“Nē,” Drako stupi paziņoja.

Hermiones rokas tīri pašas no sevis uzsitās gaisā, meitenei aizgriežoties. “Es padodos!” viņa izsaucās.

Drako atkal saviebās. Viņš pabeidza izspiest pēdējos no vīriņiem, ko varēja pagatavot no viņa mīklas daļas, un tad aiznesa tos uz cepamplāti. Nejauši viņš pieskārās kādam no vīriņiem, kam nebija nekādas atpazīstamas sejas izteiksmes, un ieraudzīja, kā piparkūku vīriņa sejā sariešas skumju pilna izteiksme, bet pie acīm iemirdzas asaru lāses.

“Bet varbūt, ka man vajadzētu,” viņš klusi izdvesa, pats nesaprotot kāpēc gan lai viņš, Malfojs, ko tādu tik personisku atzītu kādai, ko tik ļoti ienīda.

“Ko tev vajadzētu?” Hermione atskatījās pār plecu.

“Gribēt zināt tos vārdus. Es nedomāju, ka šī ir labākā dziesma, ko es esmu dzirdējis, bet tā nav arī nemaz tik slikta. Vai tu… Vai tu zini visus vārdus?”

Hermione brīdi stāvēja un tikai skatījās uz viņu, nespējot teikt ne vārda. Tad meitenes acis samiedzās. “Tu to domā _nopietni_? _Tu_ vēlies iemācīties vārdus šai ziemssvētku dziesmai?”

Meitenes sejas izteiksme aizkaitināja Drako. “Aizmirsti, ka pavaicāju,” viņš atcirta un aizslāja atpakaļ uz savu darba vietu. Vismaz mēģināja. Hermiones roka izšāvās uz priekšu un satvēra viņējo, liekot zēnam apcirsties pret viņu. 

“Es zinu lielāko daļu. Šī dziesma saucas ‘Zvaniņš skan’, un to dzied visbiežāk. Skaties!” meitene satvēra sauju miltu un uzbēra uz darbvirsmas plānā kārtiņā, un tad ar pirkstu ātri uzvilka tur vārdus. Pabeigusi rakstīt, Hermione viegli piesarka, paskatoties uz Drako pusi. “Atvaino, bet ātrumā man nekas cits neienāca prātā kā vien šādi.”

Drako veltīja viņai smīnu, taču pretstatā viņa parastajiem, šis nebija ļauns, drīzāk tikai tāds uzjautrināts. “Ak tad ‘zvaniņš skan’... hmmm… “ viņš klusējot izlasīja uzrakstītos vārdus. “Man vispār ir beigusies mīkla, man liekas, ka būs jātaisa vēl viena porcija.”

“Labi,”meitene piekrita, jūtoties mazliet savādi, ka Drako ar viņu neapmainās dzēlībām vai lāstiem, bet atļaujas sarunāties normāli. “Man arī tūlīt beigsies. Tu jau vari sākt salasīt kopā komponentus no sava saraksta, es tev tūlīt pievienošos.”

Drako aizsoļoja meklēt sastāvdaļas nākamajai mīklas porcijai. Hermione ātri pabeidza izspiest pēdējos vīriņus no sava mīklas gabala un novietot uz cepamplātnes, un tad ar sarakstu rokās metās pēc savas sastāvdaļu saraksta daļas. 

Viņa jau bija sameklējusi cepamo sodu, sāli, kanēli, ingveru un krustnagliņas, un tagad zināja, ka plīsumā nesalasāmais vārds nozīmēja miltus. Nolikusi jau sameklētās garšvielas uz maisīšanas letes, viņa devās miltu meklējumos, līdz atrada pakas saliktas uz viena no augstajiem plauktiem virs gatavošanas letes. Pastiepusies uz pirkstgaliem, meitene satvēra pakas stūri. Par nelaimi, tieši tobrīd Drako bija satvēris to pašu paku no otras puses plauktam.

“Ko?” Hermione iesaucās, sajutusi paku paraujamies pretējā virzienā. Viņa paskatījās cauri plaukta spraugām, un patiesi, tur jau stāvēja vainīgais. “Es to jau ņemu, Malfoj,” viņa parāva miltu paku uz savu pusi.

“Tas ir manā sarakstā,” atskanēja atbilde, un paka atkal mēģināja izslīdēt no viņas tvēriena.

“Kāda gan starpība!” meitene noelsās, velkot paku uz savu pusi.

“Vai tu liksies mierā, Grendžera! Laid vaļā!” Drako pavēlēja, neatlaižot tvērienu.

“Tev tāpat jau ir pilnas rokas! Laid pats vaļā, es paņemšu!” meitene iespītējās.

“Grendž…” Drako iesāka.

Pabeigt viņam neizdevās. Miltu paka neizturēja un pārplīsa, un baltu putekļu mākonis pārklāja visu tuvāko apkārtni ap plauktu biezā baltā mākonī. Hermione aizrijās un sāka klepot, vicinoties ar roku, pūloties izgaiņāt miltus sejas priekšā. Kaut kur no mākoņa otras puses skanēja klepus un slāpēti Drako lāsti.

Hermione apgāja apkārt letei un plauktam un paskatījās uz savu pārinieku. Milti bija pilnībā pārklājuši zēnu, un viņš bija balts no galvas līdz kājām, izņemt joprojām zaigojošo eglīti uz priekšauta. Hermione iesprauslājās vienreiz, otrreiz un tad jau sāka smieties no visas sirds. Drako, nabaga Drako izskatījās pēc slikti dekorēta Helovīna spoka! Turpinot smieties, Hermione paskatījās pati uz savām rokām, kas īpaši neatšķīrās krāsā no Drako rokām. Viņa pieņēma, ka viss pārējais viņas apģērbā bija tieši tāds pats kā zēnam. Tomēr tas, ka Drako arī sāka smieties, Hermionei bija negaidīts pārsteigums.

“Tu izskaties absolūti smieklīgi,” viņš caur smiekliem izdvesa, aiziejot līdz tai letes vietai, kur Hermione bija nolikusi savas sameklētās receptes sastāvdaļas. “Un iedomājies, mums pat nav zižļu lai notīrītos.” Viņš apstājās meitenes priekšā, smiekliem norimstot, un skatoties uz viņu ar savu miltos nopūderēto klauna seju.

Hermione pasmaidīja, pasniedzoties un pārvelkot ar roku pār viņa priekšautu. “Tava eglīte joprojām mirdz,” viņs piezīmēja.

Drako viegli sarāvās pie viņas pieskāriena, taču neapturēja viņu. Viņš pasniedzās un ar pirkstu viegli pārvilka pār viņas degunu, atstājot aiz tā miesaskrāsas svītru. Šokēta par tādu rīcību, viņa sastingusi vēroja zēnu, līdz atkal sāka smaidīt. Klusējot viņi tā stāvēja un skatījās viens uz otru. Beidzot Hermione viegli ieklepojās.

“Erm… es… mums laikam vajadzētu ķerties pie darba,” viņs neveikli izstomīja.

“Laikam gan,” Drako atzina un novērsās.

Hermione tikmēr sameklēja citu miltu paku un kad viņa bija to atnesusi, Drako jau bija sācis jaukt kopā sastāvdaļas. Neviens no viņiem vairāk neizbilda ne vārda, līdz Hermione sāka sadalīt gatavo mīklu uz pusēm.

“Neveiksmīgs atgadījums?” piepeši viņiem aiz muguras atskanēja smalka balstiņa.

Abi apcirtās lai pamanītu blakus stāvam vienu no mājas elfiem.

“Tā varētu teikt…” Hermione izdvesa, apjēdzot ka joprojām ir izvārtījusies miltos.

“Tīro,” elfs sasita plaukstas, un Hermione sajuta kā pār viņu pāršaujas viegla vēja pūsma. Kad viņa paskatījās uz sevi, visi milti bija pazuduši.

“Pateicos!” Hermione sacīja, paskatoties uz tikpat tīro Drako.

“Nav par ko,” elfs palocīja galvu, gatavojoties aiziet projām.

“Mirklīti pagaidi,” Drako pepeši ierunājās. Kad elfs vaicājoši paskatījās uz viņa pusi, zēns, sastomījies, izdvesa, “Vai jūs varētu vēlreiz nodziedāt ‘Zvaniņš skan’?”

“Bet protams!” elfs laimīgi palocīja galvu.

Drako apgriezās pret letu un pamanīja Hermione skatāmies uz viņu un smaidam. “Kas?” viņš painteresējās.

“Nekas,” meitene atteica, paņemot mīklas rulli un ķeroties pie masas izveltnēšanas.

“Es neko citu vienkārši neprotu,” Drako samulsis izdvesa. Hermione ar acs kaktiņu pašķielēja uz viņa pusi un pasmaidīja.

Smaids izauga platāks, kad viņa ieklausījās, kā mājas elfi laimīgi dzied ‘Zvaniņš skan’ un kā tiem piebalso Drako neveiklā balss, un kā zēns paslepšus laiku pa laikam uzmet skatienu viņas miltos uzrakstītājiem vārdiem.

* * *

“Tas bija pēdējais,” Hermione atviegloti uzelpoja, izceļot savo smaidošo piparkūku vīriņu no formiņas un kārtīgi novietojot uz cemamplāts. “Ufff, es jūtu ka ir jau vakariņu laiks.”

“Tā varētu būt, mēs te esam jau vairākas stundas. Nespēju noticēt ka mēs sataisījām tik daudz to piparkūku,” Drako nopūtās, noslaukot rokas priekšautā un atspiežoties pret bāra leti.

“Es ar tam nespēju noticēt. Bet esmu badā, tā ka man prieks, ka esam beiguši,” meitene piekrita, sākot atsiet savu priekšautu. Viņa to rūpīgi salocīja un nolika uz letes.

Kad viņa pagriezās, tepat blakus jau stāvēja mājas elfs ar viņas zizli pastieptā rokā. “Jūsu zižļi. Sods izciests, variet doties uz Lielo zāli un izbaudīt svētku mielastu.”

“Lieliski,” Drako norāva savu priekšautu. Viņš satvēra savējo zizli un aši paslēpa zem apmetņa.

“Paldies,” Hermione palocīja galvu. Viņa pagriezās pret Drako. “Un… ermmm… paldies, ka nebiji pavisam neciešams, Drako.”

Zēna acis ieplētās, izdzirdot viņa vārdu. Tad viņš saslējās un izrieza plecus. “Nesāc pārāk pie tā pierast,” viņš caur zobiem novilka. “Kad mēs iziesim no virtuves, mēs atkal paliksim tādi paši kā līdz šim.”

“Protams,” Hermione atzina. Tikai viņai pašai bija pārsteigums, cik gan ļoti viņa jutās vīlusies to atzīstot. “Protams, neko mazāk es no tevis negaidītu… un neko vairāk arī…”

Viņa nopūtās, pagriezās un aizsoļoja projām, atstājot aiz sevis gan Drako gan dziedošos mājas elfus.

Drīz vien meitene bija sasniegusi Lielo zāli un starp galdu rindām devās uzmeklēt savu ierasto vietu pie Grifidoru galda. Harijs un Rons uz viņu jau gaidīja.

“Nu, kā tev gāja?” Harijs pavaicāja, pabīdoties sāņus un atbrīvojot meitenei vietu.

“Es esmu pārkususi,”viņa izdvesa, atslīgstot viņam blakus.

“Un Malfojs?” Rons painteresējās.

“Eh,” Hermione noraidoši atmeta ar roku, “ viņš bija… pieciešams…” Viņa pašķielēja uz Slīdeņu galda pusi, lai ieraudzītu Drako izbīdam sev vietu starp saviem torņa biedriem.

“Tad jau viss notikās tīri neko, ja?” Harijs rūpīgi viņu nopētīja.

“Aha. Un, ja godīgi, Drako nemaz nebija tik briesmīgs,” Hermione atzina, ielejot sev glāzē ķirbju sulu.

“Ko? _Drako_? Kopš kura brīža tu Malfoju sauc par _Drako_?” Rons šokā izdvesa.

“Ko? Atvaino, es laikam aizdomājos. Atvaino,” Hermione piesarka.

“Laikam jau jāpriecājas, ka viņš nemēģināja tevi nolādēt,” Harijs pasniedzās pēc lielā šķīvja ar mielastu un pasniedza Hermionei.

“Mēs nevarējām lietot zižļus…”

“Jūs ko, gatavojāt tā kā vientieši to dara?” Rons ar pilnu muti painteresējās.

“Tieši tā. Bet tas nemaz nebija tik traki. Goda vārds. Nekādu problēmu,” viņa paziņoja, pie sevis brīnoties, kāpēc gan, domājot par pavadīto pēcpusdienu kopā ar Drako, viņai vēderā bija tāda viegluma un kņudināšanas sajūta. Kad tā sajūta pārņēma arī Hermiones seju un tajā uzplauka smaids, viņa piebilda. “Mēs arī dziedājām ziemassvētku dziesmas.”

“Paklau, kad tu saki ‘ _mēs_ ’, tu taču domāji sevi un mājas elfus, vai ne?”

“Protams,” meitene aši atbildēja, aptverot, ka kaut kāda iemesla pēc nevēlas stāstīt pārējiem par to, kā Drako mācījās dziedāt ‘Zvaniņš skan’. Kaut kā tas likās esam ļoti personisks fakts, kaut kas tāds, ar ko viņa nevēlējās dalīties ne ar vienu citu.

“Protams, vai tad vispār var iedomāties Drako dziedam?” Rons iesmējās.

“Es varu derēt, no viņa dziedāšanas mazi bērni sāktu raustīt valodu,” Harijs piebalsoja, arī sākot smieties.

“Jums abiem droši vien ir taisnība,” Hermione piebilda, izliekoties, ka arī viņai nāk smiekli.

Vakariņam tuvojoties noslēgumam, viņa izlēma, ka ir rīkojusies ārkārtīgi muļķīgi. Drako Malfojs bija bijis neciešams maitasgabals, izlecējs un draņķis kopš vien viņi viens otru pazina, un tas, ka viņa bija pavadījusi kopā ar viņu _vienu_ novakari, pilnīgi droši viņu ne par mata tiesu nebija mainījis. Nopūtusies meitene pacēla pie lūpām sulas glāzi, un tai brīdī tukšās sudraba paplātes viņu priekšā piepildījās ar piparkūku figūriņām.

“Hei, tās izskatās lieliskas, Hermion!” Harijs iesaucās, kāri iekožoties vienā piparkūkā.

Meitene pasmaidīja un pastiepās pēc piparkūkas sev, kad negaidot pāri Grifidoru galdam pāršāvās pūce un nometa tieši viņai priekšā nelielu rūpīgi satītu sainīti.

“Ak,” Hermione pārsteigumā izsaucās.

“Ei, kas tev tas?” Rons paliecās tuvāk, reizē stūķējot mutē piparkūkas paliekas.

“Nav ne mazākās nojausmas,” meitene izdvesa, atsienot aukliņu. Kad viņa atvēra kastīti, viņa pārsteigumā noelsās.

“Kas tur ir?” Harijs satraukti pieliecās tuvāk.

“Tas … “ meitene brīdi svārstījās, līdz pasmaidīja. “... tas ir piparkūku vīriņš.” Viņa pasniedzās un izcēla ārā piparkūku vīriņu, un pat nemēģināja apturēt smaidu, kas sāka izrotāt viņas seju.

Rons aplūkoja balto figūriņu un sarauca pieri. “Kas tas par balto draņķi, ar ko viņš ir apbērts?” viņš norādīja uz figūriņu.

Hermione ciešāk ieskatījās figūriņā. Tā visa bija pārklāta ar pie glazūras pielipušajiem miltiem, izņemot vienu īsu svītru vertikāli pāri galvai. “Tie ir milti.”

“Dīvainākais piparkūku vīriņš, ko esmu redzējis,” Rons atzina.

Hermione iesmējās un pacēla galvu. Viņai skatoties pāri Lielajai zālei, meitenes acis uz mirkli aizkavējās pie Slīdeņu galda, lai sadurtos ar Drako skatienu. Izskatījās, ka zēns cieši vēro viņu un viņa seju rotāja smīns.

Hermione veltīja viņam īsu smaidu, piesarka un novērsās.

Var jau būt, ka viena novakare kopā ar Drako _varēja_ izmainīt likteni.


End file.
